Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 11
|episode_no = 11 |upload_date = May 18, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbR4JRRMHSg |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:29}} Summary Barry suggests they kill the blaze spawners. The group blocks off one of the spawners, and assault another. PBG makes his way towards the spawner, and kills off the blazes around it, while Barry shoots them from behind. While PBG is killing some of the Blazes, Barry takes out the spawner. McJones finds an enclosed dead end in the fortress to set up base, and the group all joins him there. McJones builds up a cobblestone wall, and adds a door so that they are safe there. The group plans on taking out the second spawner by rushing in, and having McJones take out the spawner. The group busts down the wall blocking the spawner, and everyone starts fighting blazes that were hugging the wall. After taking out the Blazes, the group moves in, and McJones takes out the spawner as planned. The group heads off to find some Wither Skeletons. PBG places torches to light up their path as McJones explains that Wither Skeletons spawn in the dark on Nether Brick. PBG starts placing torches more sparingly, and after going in a circle, McJones makes a path to a higher part of the fortress. After building up, McJones finds a Wither Skeleton, which they shoot from a distance. A Ghast shoots at the group as McJones checks to see if the Wither Skeleton dropped anything; it didn't. PBG, Tim, and Jared attempt to retreat, but McJones tells them to take it out, so they return to take out the Ghast. PBG accidentally shoots Jared with his last arrow, and frantically asks for arrows as everyone else tries to kill the Ghast. The Ghast eventually despawns, and the group fights another Wither Skeleton, which gives Jared and PBG the Wither effect. The group sorts through their arrows, and another Ghast appears, but PBG lacks any arrows to attack it with. PBG goes to charge at the Ghast, but he is killed by someone else. Tim then gives PBG some arrows. The group then fights a couple of Magma Cubes in a section of the fortress that runs through some soul sand. PBG goes off to look for more Wither Skeletons as everyone else plans to go back to their base. PBG is back at where they fought the Ghasts, and finds a Wither Skeleton, and asks for help taking it down. Once the group gets there, they take down the Skeleton, which drops coal that Barry mistakes for a skull. Quotes Trivia * Unlike most episodes of Season 2 of Minecraft, which were privated between May 11, 2019 and August 30, 2019, this episode was still able to be viewed on PBGGameplay during that time. * Starting at the 2:37 time mark, the camera icon showing whose point of view it currently is becomes glitched, showing a garbled mess instead of a camera. It stays like this for the rest of the video, but is fixed in the next.